1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for assessing vascular health and for assessing the effects of treatments, risk factors and substances, including therapeutic substances, on blood vessels, especially cerebral blood vessels, all achieved by measuring various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels and analyzing the results in a defined matter. In addition, the present invention further pertains to collecting, analyzing, and using the measurement of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels to establish protocols for and to monitor clinical trials. Further, the present invention relates to an automated decision support system for interpreting the values of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels in assessing the vascular health of an individual.
2. Background Information
Proper functioning of the vascular system is essential for the health and fitness of living organisms. The vascular system carries essential nutrients and blood gases to all living tissues and removes waste products for excretion. The vasculature is divided into different regions depending on the organ systems served. If vessels feeding a specific organ or group of organs are compromised, the organs and tissues supplied by those vessels are deleteriously affected and may even fail completely.
Vessels, especially various types of arteries, not only transmit fluid to various locations, but are also active in responding to pressure changes during the cardiac cycle. With each contraction of the left ventricle of the heart during systole, blood is pumped through the aorta and then distributed throughout the body. Many arteries contain elastic membranes in their walls which assist in expansion of the vessel during systole. These elastic membranes also function in smoothing pulsatile blood flow throughout the vascular system. The vessel walls of such arteries often rebound following passage of the systolic pressure waveform.
In auto-regulation, cerebral blood vessels maintain constant cerebral blood flow by either constricting or dilating over a certain mean arterial blood pressure range so that constant oxygen delivery is maintained to the brain. Vascular failure occurs when the pressure drops too low and the velocity starts to fall. If the blood pressure gets too high and the vessels can no longer constrict to limit flow, then breakthrough, hyperemia breakthrough, and loss of auto-regulation occur. Both of these conditions are pathologic states, and have been described in the literature in terms of mean arterial pressure and cerebral blood flow velocity. But there are outliers that could not be explained based on that model. The failure of the model is that it relies upon systemic blood pressure; the pressure of blood in the brain itself is not being measured directly. The resultant pressure curve has an S-shaped curve.
The force applied to the blood from each heart beat is what drives it forward. In physics, force is equivalent to mass times acceleration. But when blood is examined on a beat to beat variation, each heartbeat delivers about the same mass of blood, unless there is severe loss of blood or a very irregular heart rhythm. Therefore, as a first approximation, the force of flow on the blood at that particular moment is directly proportional to its acceleration.
Diseased blood vessels lose the ability to stretch. The elasticity or stretch of the blood vessel is very critical to maintaining pulsatile flow. When a muscle is stretched, it is not a passive relaxation. There is a chemical reaction that happens within the muscle itself that causes a micro-contracture to increase the constriction, so that when a bolus of blood comes through with each heartbeat, it stretches the blood vessel wall, but the blood vessel then contracts back and gives the kick forward to maintain flow over such a large surface area with the relatively small organ of the heart. This generates a ripple of waves, starting in the large vessel of the aorta and working its way through the rest of the vessels. As vessels become diseased, they lose the ability to maintain this type of pulsatile flow.
Further, if vessels are compromised due to various factors such as narrowing or stenosis of the vessel lumen, blood flow becomes abnormal. If narrowing of a vessel is extensive, turbulent flow may occur at the stenosis resulting in damage to the vessel. In addition, blood may not flow adequately past the point of stenosis, thereby injuring tissues distal to the stenosis. While such vascular injuries may occur anywhere throughout the body, the coronary and cerebral vascular beds are of supreme importance for survival and well-being of the organism. Narrowing of the coronary vessels supplying the heart may decrease cardiovascular function and decrease blood flow to the myocardium, leading to a heart attack. Such episodes may result in significant reduction in cardiac function and death.
Abnormalities in the cerebral vessels may prevent adequate blood flow to neural tissue, resulting in transient ischemic attacks (TIAs), migraines and stroke. The blood vessels which supply the brain are derived from the internal carotid arteries and the vertebral arteries. These vessels and their branches anastomose through the great arterial circle, also known as the Circle of Willis. From this circle arise the anterior, middle and posterior cerebral arteries. Other arteries such as the anterior communicating artery and the posterior communicating artery provide routes of collateral flow through the great arterial circle. The vertebral arteries join to form the basilar artery, which itself supplies arterial branches to the cerebellum, brain stem and other brain regions. A blockage of blood flow within the anterior cerebral artery, the posterior cerebral artery, the middle cerebral artery, or any of the other arteries distal to the great arterior circle results in compromised blood flow to the neural tissue supplied by that artery. Since neural tissue cannot survive without normal, constant levels of glucose and oxygen within the blood and provided to neurons by glial cells, blockage of blood flow in any of these vessels leads to death of the nervous tissue supplied by that vessel.
Strokes result from blockage of blood flow in cerebral vessels due to constriction of the vessel resulting from an embolus or stenosis. Strokes may also arise from tearing of the vessel wall due to any number of circumstances. Accordingly, a blockage may result in ischemic stroke depriving neural tissue distal to the blockage of oxygen and glucose. A tearing or rupture of the vessel may result in bleeding into the brain, also known as a hemorrhagic stroke. Intracranial bleeding exerts deleterious effects on surrounding tissue due to increased intracranial pressure and direct exposure of neurons to blood.
Regardless of the cause, stroke is a major cause of illness and death. Stroke is the leading cause of death in women and kills more women than breast cancer.
Currently, more than three quarters of a million people in the United States experience a stroke each year, and more than 25 percent of these individuals die. Approximately one third of individuals suffering their first stroke die within the following year. Furthermore, about one third of all survivors of a first stroke experience additional strokes within the next three years.
In addition to its terminal aspect, stroke is a leading cause of disability in the adult population. Such disability can lead to permanent impairment and decreased function in any part of the body. Paralysis of various muscle groups innervated by neurons affected by the stroke can lead to confinement to a wheel chair, and muscular spasticity and rigidity. Strokes leave many patients with no ability to communicate either orally or by written means. Often, stroke patients are unable to think clearly and have difficulties naming objects, interacting with other individuals, and generally operating in society.
Strokes also result in massive expenditures of resources throughout society, and place a tremendous economic burden on affected individuals and their families. It is estimated that the annual total costs in the United States economy alone is over $30 billion per year, with the average acute care stroke treatment costing approximately $35,000. As the population increases in age, the incidence of stroke will rise dramatically. In fact, the risk of stroke doubles with ever succeeding decade of life. Since the life expectancy of the population has increased dramatically during the last 100 years, the number of individuals over 50 years old has risen precipitously. In this population of individuals living to ages never before expected, the potential for stroke is very high indeed. Accordingly, the financial and emotional impact of cerebral vascular damage is expected to dramatically increase during the next several decades.
Despite the tremendous risk of stroke, there are presently no convenient and accurate methods to access vascular health. Many methods rely on invasive procedures, such as arteriograms, to determine whether vascular stenosis is occurring. These invasive techniques are often not ordered until the patient becomes symptomatic. For example, carotid arteriograms may be ordered following a physical examination pursuant to the appearance of a clinical symptom. Performing an arteriogram is not without risks due to introducing dye materials into the vascular system that may cause allergic responses. Arteriograms also use catheters that can damage the vascular wall and dislodge intraluminal plaque, which can cause an embolic stroke at a downstream site.
Many methods and devices available for imaging cerebral vessels do not provide a dynamic assessment of vascular health. Instead, these imaging procedures and equipment merely provide a snapshot or static image of a vessel at a particular point in time. Cerebral angiography is conventionally held to be the xe2x80x9cgold standardxe2x80x9d of analyzing blood flow to the brain. But this invasive method of analysis only provides the shape of the vessels in an imaging modality. To obtain the same type of flow criteria from an angiogram as one obtains from the present invention would entail extraordinary efforts and multiple dangerous procedures.
Instruments have been developed to obtain noninvasive measurements of blood velocity in anterior arteries and veins using Doppler principles. In accordance with known Doppler phenomenon, these instruments provide an observer in motion relative to a wave source a wave from the source that has a frequency different from the frequency of the wave at the source. If the source is moving toward the observer, a higher frequency wave is received by the observer. Conversely, if the wave source is moving away from the observer, a lower frequency wave is received. The difference between the emitted and received frequencies is known as the Doppler shift. This Doppler technique may be accomplished through the use of ultrasound energy.
The operation of such instruments in accordance with the Doppler principle may be illustrated with respect to FIGS. 1 to 4. In FIG. 1, the ultrasound probe 40 acts as a stationary wave source, emitting pulsed ultrasound at a frequency of, e.g., 2 MHz. This ultrasound is transmitted through the skull 41 and brain parenchyma to a blood vessel 42. For purposes of illustration, a blood cell 43 is shown moving toward the probe and acts as a moving observer. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the blood cell reflects the pulse of ultrasound and can be considered a moving wave source. The probe receives this reflected ultrasound, acting as a stationary observer. The frequency of the ultrasound received by the probe, f1, is higher than the frequency, f0, originally emitted. The Doppler shift of the received wave can then be calculated. FIGS. 3 and 4 show the effect on a pulse of ultrasound when blood flows in a direction away from the probe. In this case, the received frequency, f2, reflected from the blood cell, is lower than the emitted frequency f0. Again, the Doppler shift can be calculated.
The Doppler effect can be used to determine the velocity of blood flow in the cerebral arteries. For this purpose, the Doppler equation used is the following:       F    d    =            2      ⁢              F        t            ⁢      V      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      cos      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      Θ              V      0      
where
Fd=Doppler frequency shift
Ft=Frequency of the transmitter
V=Velocity of blood flow
xcex8=Angle of incidence between the probe and the artery
V0=Velocity of ultrasound in body tissue
Typically, Ft is a constant, e.g., 2, 4 or 8 MHz, and V0 is approximately 1540 meters per second (m/s) in soft body tissue. Assuming that there is a zero angle of incidence between the probe and the artery, the value of cos xcex8 is equal to 1. The effect of the angle xcex8 is only significant for angles of incidence exceeding 30xc2x0.
In exemplary instruments, ultrasonic energy is provided in bursts at a pulse repetition rate or frequency. The probe receives the echoes from each burst and converts the sound energy to an electrical signal. To obtain signal data corresponding to reflections occurring at a specific depth (range) within the head, an electronic gate opens to receive the reflected signal at a selected time after the excitation pulse, corresponding to the expected time of arrival of an echo from a position at the selected depth. The range resolution is generally limited by the bandwidth of the various components of the instrument and the length of the burst. The bandwidth can be reduced by filtering the received signal, but at the cost of an increased length of sample volume.
Other body movements, for example, vessel wall contractions, can also scatter ultrasound, which will be detected as xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d in the Doppler signal. To reduce this noise interference, a high pass filter is used to reduce the low frequency, high amplitude signals. The high pass filter typically can be adjusted to have a passband above a cutoff frequency selectable between, e.g., about 0 and about 488 Hz.
Many health care providers rarely have such flow diagnostic capabilities at their disposal. For example, health care providers may be situated in remote locations such as in rural areas, on the ocean or in a battlefield situation. These health care providers need access to analytical capabilities for analysis of flow data generated at the remote location. Health care providers facing these geographic impediments are limited in their ability to provide the high quality medical services needed for their patients, especially on an emergency basis. Further, both physicians and individuals concerned for their own health are often limited in their ability to consult with specialists in specific medical disciplines. Accordingly, a system that facilitates access of physicians in various locations to sophisticated medical diagnostic and prognostic capabilities concerning vascular health is needed. Such access would promote delivery of higher quality health care to individuals located throughout the country, especially in remote areas removed from major medical centers.
There is also a need for a system whereby patient vascular data can be transmitted to a central receiving facility, which receives the data, analyzes it, produces a value indicative of the state of vascular health, and then transmit this information to another location, such as the originating data transmitting station, or perhaps directly to the health care provider""s office. This system should provide access to sophisticated computing capabilities that would enhance the accuracy of health care providers"" diagnostic and prognostic capabilities concerning vascular health. This system should be able to receive high volumes of patient data and rapidly process the data in order to obtain diagnoses and prognoses of disease. Such a system could be used for diagnosis and prognosis of any disease or condition related to vascular health.
There is a further need for a system that facilitates the ability of a health care provider to conveniently and rapidly transmit vascular flow data parameters obtained from a patient to a location where consistent, reproducible analysis is performed. The results of the analysis can then be transmitted to the health care provider to facilitate accurate diagnosis or prognosis of a patient, to recommend treatment options, and to discuss the ramifications of those treatment options with the patient.
There is also a need for a system that enables health care providers to measure the rate and type of developing vascular disease, and to recommend interventions that prevent, minimize, stabilize or reverse the disease.
There is a further need for a system that enables health care providers to predict the vascular reaction to a proposed therapeutic intervention, and to modify the proposed therapeutic intervention if a deleterious or adverse vascular response is anticipated. Physicians often prescribe therapeutic substances for patients with conditions related to the cardiovascular system that may affect vascular health. For example, hypertensive patients may be prescribed beta-blockers with the intent of lowering blood pressure, thereby decreasing the probability of a heart attack. Patients frequently receive more than one therapeutic substance for their condition or conditions. The potential interaction of therapeutic substances at a variety of biological targets, such as blood vessels, is often poorly understood. Therefore, a non-invasive method that can be used to assess the vascular effects of a substance, such as a therapeutic substance, or a combination of therapeutic substances is needed. A clear understanding of the vascular effects of one or more substances on blood vessels may prevent prescriptions of substances with undesirable and potentially lethal effects, such as stroke, vasospasm and heart attack. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that can be used for repeated assessment without deleterious effects of potential vascular effects of a substance, or combination of substances, in a patient population during a clinical trial. Such clinical studies may also reveal dosages of individual substances and combinations of substances at specific dosages that provide desirable and unexpected effects on blood vessels.
Furthermore, a system and method that can provide an assessment of the vascular health of an individual is needed. Also needed is a system and method that may be used routinely to assess vascular health, such as during periodic physical examinations. This system and method preferably is non-invasive and provides information concerning the compliance and elasticity of a vessel. Also needed is a system and method that may be used to rapidly assess the vascular health of an individual. Such systems and methods should be available for use in routine physical examinations, and especially in the emergency room, intensive care unit or in neurological clinic. What is also needed is a system and method which can be applied in a longitudinal manner for each individual so that the vascular health of the individual may be assessed over time. In this manner, a problem or a disease process may be detected before the appearance of a major cerebral vascular accident or stroke.
In addition, there is a need for a system and method for assessing whether treatments, risk factors and substances affect blood vessels, particularly cerebral blood vessels, so that their potential for causing vascular responses may be determined. By determining the vascular effects of treatments, risk factors and substances, physicians may recommend that a patient avoid the treatment, risk factor and/or substance. Alternatively, desirable vascular effects of a treatment, therapeutic intervention and/or substance may result in administration of the treatment, therapeutic intervention and/or substance to obtain a desired effect. In addition, there is also needed a system and method for assessing the efficacy of a treatment, including conducting a procedure, carrying out a therapy, and administering a pharmaceutical substance, in treating vascular disorders, so that identification of those treatments most efficacious in the treatment of vascular disorders can be determined and employed to restore vascular health.
As required by federal regulations, treatments, including drugs, therapies and devices intended for treating individuals, have to be tested in people. These tests, called clinical trials, provide a variety of information regarding the efficacy of treatment, such as whether it is safe and effective, determining the medication dose that works best, and what side effects it causes. This information guides health professionals and, for nonprescription drugs, consumers in the proper use of medicines. In controlled clinical trials, results observed in patients being administered a treatment are compared to results from similar patients receiving a different treatment such as a placebo or no treatment at all. Controlled clinical trials are the only legal basis for the United States Food and Drug Administration (xe2x80x9cFDAxe2x80x9d) in determining that a new treatment provides xe2x80x9csubstantial evidence of effectiveness, as well as confirmation of relative safety in terms of the risk-to-benefit ratio for the disease that is to be treated.xe2x80x9d
It is important to test drugs, therapies, and procedures in those individuals that the treatments are intended to help. It is also important to design clinical studies that ask and answer the right questions about investigational treatment. Before clinical testing is initiated, researchers analyze a treatment""s main physical and chemical properties in the laboratory and study its pharmacological and toxic effects on laboratory animals. If the results from the laboratory research and animal studies show promise, the treatment sponsor can apply to the FDA to begin testing in people. Once the FDA has reviewed the sponsor""s plans and a local institutional review board typically a panel of scientists, ethicists, and nonscientists that oversees clinical research at medical centers approves the protocol for clinical trials, clinical investigators give the treatment to a small number of healthy volunteers or patients. These Phase 1 studies assess the most common acute adverse effects and examine the size of doses that patients can take safely without a high incidence of side effects. Initial clinical studies also begin to clarify what happens to a drug in the human body, e.g., whether it""s changed, how much of it is absorbed into the bloodstream and various organs, how long it is retained within the body, how the body rids the drug, and the effect(s) of the drug on the body.
If Phase 1 studies do not reveal serious problems, such as unacceptable toxicity, a clinical study is then conducted wherein the treatment is given to patients who have the condition that the treatment is intended to treat. Researchers then assess whether the treatment has a favorable effect on the condition. The process for the clinical study simply requires recruiting one or more groups of patients to participate in a clinical trial, administering the treatment to those who agree to participate, and determining whether the treatment helps them.
Treatments usually do not miraculously reverse fatal illnesses. More often, they reduce the risk of death but do not entirely eliminate it. This is typically accomplished by relieving one or more symptoms of the illness, such as nasal stuffiness, pain, or anxiety. A treatment may also alter a clinical measurement in a way that physicians consider to be valuable, for example, reduce blood pressure or lower cholesterol. Such treatment effects can be difficult to detect and evaluate. This is mainly because diseases do not follow a predictable path. For example, many acute illnesses or conditions, such as viral ailments like influenza, minor injuries, and insomnia, go away spontaneously without treatment. Some chronic conditions like arthritis, multiple sclerosis, or asthma often follow a varying course, e.g., better for a time, then worse, then better again, usually for no apparent reason. Heart attacks and strokes have widely variable death rates depending on treatment, age, and other risk factors, making the xe2x80x9cexpectedxe2x80x9d mortality for an individual patient hard to predict.
A further difficulty in gauging the effectiveness of an investigational treatment is that in some cases, measurements of disease are subjective, relying on interpretation by the physician or patient. In those circumstances, it""s difficult to tell whether treatment is having a favorable effect, no effect, or even an adverse effect. The way to answer critical questions about an investigational treatment is to subject it to a controlled clinical trial.
In a controlled trial, patients in one group receive the investigational treatment. Those in a comparable group, the control group, receives either no treatment at all, a placebo (an inactive substance that looks like the investigational drug), or a treatment known to be effective. The test and control groups are typically studied at the same time. Usually, the same group of patients is divided into two sub-groups, with each subgroup receiving a different treatment.
In some special cases, a study uses a xe2x80x9chistorical control,xe2x80x9d in which patients given the investigational treatment are compared with similar patients treated with the control treatment at a different time and place. Often, patients are examined for a period of time after treatment with an investigational treatment, with the investigators comparing the patients"" status both before and after treatment. Here, too, the comparison is historical and based on an estimate of what would have happened without treatment. The historical control design is particularly useful when the disease being treated has high and predictable death or illness rates. It is important that treatment and control groups be as similar as possible in characteristics that can affect treatment outcomes. For example, all patients in a specific group must have the disease the treatment is meant to treat or the same stage of the disease. Treatment and control groups should also be of similar age, weight, and general health status, and similar in other characteristics that could affect the outcome of the study, such as other treatment(s) being received at the same time.
A principal technique used in controlled trials is called xe2x80x9crandomization.xe2x80x9d Patients are randomly assigned to either the treatment or control group rather than deliberately selected for one group or the other. An important assumption, albeit a seriously flawed one, is that when the study population is large enough and the criteria for participation are carefully defined, randomization yields treatment and control groups that are similar in important characteristics. Because assignment to one group or another is not under the control of the investigator, randomization also eliminates the possibility of xe2x80x9cselection bias,xe2x80x9d the tendency to pick healthier patients to get the new treatment or a placebo. In a double-blind study, neither the patients, the investigators, nor the data analysts know which patients got the investigational drug.
Unfortunately, careful definition of selection criteria for matching participation in clinical trials has not been conventionally available. Vascular health, and more particularly cerebrovascular health, has been a criterion that has been difficult, if not impossible, to assess for possible clinical trial participants. Thus, there remains a need in the art for the ability to choose trial participants with matched vascular and cerebrovascular characteristics before randomizing to a treatment or control group.
Moreover, an important aspect of clinical trials is to assess the risk of adverse effects of a given treatment. This can be difficult when adverse effects manifest themselves long after a clinical trial has run its course. Unfortunately, vascular effects, and more particularly cerebrovascular adverse effects, have been difficult, if not impossible, to assess during the course of a clinical trial. Thus, there remains a need in the art for the ability to accurately assess adverse effects brought about by a treatment upon vascular and cerebrovascular health characteristics.
There is also needed a system and method for assessing the efficacy of a treatment, including conducting a procedure, carrying out a therapy, and administering a pharmaceutical substance or combinations thereof in treating vascular disorders, so that identification of deleterious treatments can be determined and no longer be prescribed.
Further, there is a need for a system and method for assessing the impact of a treatment, including conducting a procedure, carrying out a therapy, and administering a pharmaceutical substance, or combinations of pharmaceutical substances, upon vascular health, so that the impact of a treatment which have an effect upon vascular health can be ascertained.
The present invention provides a solution to the above described shortcomings by providing a system and method for assessing the vascular health of an individual. This system and method is inexpensive, rapid, non-invasive, and provides superior data concerning the dynamic function of the vasculature. Accordingly, this system and method may be used in a wide variety of situations including, but not limited to, periodic physical examinations, in an intensive care unit, in an emergency room, in the field such as in battlefield situations or at the scene of an emergency on the highway or in the country, and in a neurological clinic. The use of this system and method enables physicians to evaluate individuals not only for their current state of vascular health, but also to detect any deviations from vascular health by evaluating specific parameters of vascular function.
In addition to use during routine physical examinations, the present system and method may be used to evaluate individuals with the risk factors for cerebral vascular malfunction. Such risk factors include, but are not limited to a prior history of stroke, a genetic predisposition to stroke, smoking, alcohol consumption, caffeine consumption, obesity, hypertension, aneurysms, arteritis, transient ischemic episodes (TIAs), closed head injury, history of migraine headaches, prior intracranial trauma, increased intracranial pressure, and history of drug abuse.
In addition to providing a system and method for evaluating individuals with high risk factors, the present system and method also provides a mechanism for selecting patient groups for clinical trials and monitoring patient populations in specific clinical groups. For example, a patient population of individuals at high risk of stroke may be evaluated systematically over time to determine whether ongoing vascular changes may indicate an incipient cerebral vascular event, such as stroke. In this manner, it may be possible to predict the occurrence of a first stroke, thereby preventing the stroke. In another embodiment, the present invention provides a mechanism for monitoring individuals who have experienced a stroke.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the vascular reactivity of an individual to various substances, including but not limited to drugs, nutrients, alcohol, nicotine, caffeine, hormones, cytokines and other substances, may be evaluated. Through the use of this system and method, research studies may be conducted using animals or humans to evaluate the effects of various substances on the vascular system. By performing the non-invasive, low cost and efficient tests of the present invention, valuable information concerning the potential vascular effects of a substance may be collected and assessed before the substance is medically prescribed. Furthermore, vascular effects of dosages of individual substances and combinations of substances at different dosages may be evaluated in selected clinical populations using the system and method of the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system and method for performing non-invasive clinical research studies to evaluate potential vascular effects of substances, or combinations of substances, at selected dosages and in selected patient populations.
In another embodiment, the present invention may be applied to specific populations of individuals who have had specific illnesses to determine whether application of a substance may produce undesirable effects in that population. For example, a population of diabetic individuals may react differently to a specific substance such as a drug than a non-diabetic population. Further, a population of hypertensive individuals may react differently to a specific substance, such as a catecholaminergic agonist drug or an ephedrine-containing natural extract, than a non-hypertensive population. The use of the present invention permits an assessment of vascular reactivity in any individual or any population, whether it be a population of individuals with specific diseases, conditions or prior exposures to various therapies.
By means of the present invention, a method of assessing vascular health in a human or an animal is provided. In one embodiment, this assessment method comprises the steps of obtaining information concerning flow velocity within a vessel; calculating a mean flow velocity value for the vessel; calculating a systolic acceleration value for the vessel; and inserting the mean flow velocity value and the systolic acceleration value into a schema for further analysis of the calculated values. Such schema can consist of multiple arrangements of such values, including but not limited to diagrams, graphs, nomograms, spreadsheets and databases, thereby permitting operations such as mathematical calculations, comparisons and ordering to be performed that include the calculated values.
In one embodiment, the assessment method may further comprise calculating a pulsatility index. With the pulsatility index calculated, the assessment method of is able to plot the pulsatility index, the systolic acceleration value, and the mean flow velocity value for the vessel in a 3-dimensional space, wherein the plot of the pulsatility index, the systolic acceleration value, and the mean flow velocity value in 3-dimensional space produce a first characteristic value for the vessel. This first characteristic value for the vessel may then be compared to other first characteristic values obtained from measurements of flow velocity collected from similar vessels from other humans or animals to determine whether the vessel is in an auto-regulation mode.
The assessment method may further comprise collecting information concerning an additional variable, transforming the information into a value, and plotting the value in n-dimensional space together with the pulsatility index, the systolic acceleration value, and the mean flow velocity value to produce a second characteristic value for the vessel. The second characteristic value can then be compared to second characteristic values obtained from measurements of flow velocities collected from similar vessels from other humans or animals to determine whether the vessel is in an auto-regulation mode.
The vessel of the assessment method as described above can be an intracranical vessel. Further, the vessel can be an artery. The artery can be one that supplies the central nervous system. Further, the artery can be selected from the group consisting of the common carotid, internal carotid, external carotid, middle cerebral, anterior cerebral, posterior cerebral, anterior communicating, posterior communicating, vertebral, basilar, ophthalmic, and branches thereof.
The information collected in the assessment method described above concerning flow velocity can be gathered using ultrasound energy. This gathering of flow velocity information can further be gathered by use of a Doppler probe.
The effects of a substance on a vessel can be determined by applying the assessment method as described above both before and after administering the substance. This substance can be a drug. The drug may be a vasoactive drug. The substance may be suspected of having vascular activity.
The assessment method described above may be utilized in the instance wherein the human or the animal is suspected of having or has a vascular disease or a condition that affects vascular function. The human or the animal can be analyzed at a time of normal and at a time of abnormal health.
The present invention further provides for a method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment in a human or an animal. This method includes the steps of collecting a first set of information concerning flow velocity within a vessel; administering the drug; collecting a second set of information concerning flow velocity within the vessel; calculating a mean flow velocity value for the vessel; calculating a systolic acceleration value for the vessel; and inserting the mean flow velocity value and the systolic acceleration value into a schema for analysis of the calculated values.
The step of administering a treatment in the vascular effects assessment method can be selected from the group consisting of administering a drug, conducting a procedure, and carrying out a therapy. When the administration comprises administering a drug, the drug may include a statin. The statin administered can include Atorvastatin calcium.
The steps of collecting the first set of information and collecting the second set of information in the vascular assessment method described above can be performed using ultrasound energy. More specifically, the collection steps can be performed using a Doppler probe.
The present invention further provides for a method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment in a human or an animal. The treatment can include conducting a procedure, carrying out a therapy, and administering a drug. This method includes the steps of collecting a first set of information concerning flow velocity within a vessel; obtaining a first mean flow velocity value before administration of the treatment; obtaining a first systolic acceleration value before administration of the treatment; administering the treatment; collecting a second set of information concerning flow velocity within the vessel; obtaining a second mean flow velocity value following administration of the treatment; obtaining a second systolic acceleration value after administration of the treatment; comparing the first mean flow velocity value and the second mean flow velocity value; and comparing the first systolic acceleration value and the second systolic acceleration value to determine if the treatment had a vascular effect.
The method of assessing the vascular effects of a treatment as described above may further include the steps of calculating a first pulsatility index from the first set of information; calculating a second pulsatility index from the second set of information; plotting the first pulsatility index, the first mean flow velocity value, and the first systolic acceleration value to produce a first characteristic value for the vessel; plotting the second pulsatility index, the second mean flow velocity value and the second systolic acceleration value to produce a second characteristic value for the vessel; and comparing the first characteristic value and the second characteristic value to determine if the drug had a vascular effect.
The step of administering a treatment in the method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment as described above can be selected from the group consisting of administering a drug, conducting a procedure, and carrying out a therapy. When the administration includes administering a drug, the drug can include a statin. When a statin is administered, the statin can include Atorvastatin calcium.
The steps of collecting the first set of information and collecting the second set of information in the method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment as described above can be performed using ultrasound energy. More specifically, the collection can be performed by means of a Doppler probe.
The method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment as described above may be used when the human or the animal has a risk factor for a stroke. The human or the animal may have received at least one medication before collecting the first set of information.
The method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment as described above may be used to determine if the drug may cause undesirable vascular effects in the human or the animal receiving the medication.
The method of assessing vascular effects of a drug as described above can be used when the human or the animal has a vascular disease or a condition that affects vascular function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment in humans or animals is provided. The method of accessing the vascular effects includes assigning individual humans or animals to different groups for each human or animal by performing the steps of obtaining a first set of information concerning flow velocity within a vessel; obtaining a first mean flow velocity value before administration of the drug; obtaining a first systolic acceleration value before administration of the treatment; administering the treatment; obtaining a second set of information concerning flow velocity within the vessel; obtaining a second mean flow velocity value following administration of the treatment; obtaining a second systolic acceleration value after administration of the treatment; comparing the first mean flow velocity value and the second mean flow velocity value; comparing the first systolic acceleration value and the second systolic acceleration value to determine if the treatment had a vascular effect; and statistically analyzing data for each individual before and after administration of the treatment.
The administration of the treatment in the method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment by assigning individual humans or animals to different groups as described above can be selected from the group consisting of administering a drug, conducting a procedure, and carrying out a therapy. When the administration of a drug is selected, the drug may include a statin. The statin can be Atorvastatin calcium.
The data collection step in the method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment by assigning individual humans or animals to different groups as described above can be performed using ultrasound energy. Further, the data collection step can be performed using a Doppler probe.
The method of assessing vascular effects of a treatment by assigning individual humans or animals to different groups as described above can further include statistically analyzing data within each group before and after administration of the treatment.
In one embodiment, the present invention further provides for a method of screening for adverse effects of a treatment. The screening method includes the steps of applying the treatment to a number of individuals; monitoring the cerebrovascular blood flow of such individuals after applying the treatment; and identifying adverse effects to cerebrovascular blood flow in such individuals arising after applying the treatment.
The data regarding cerebrovascular health status obtained by the screening method of the present invention can include both the mean flow velocity value for intracranial blood vessels of the individuals and systolic acceleration value for intracranial blood vessels of the individuals. The intracranial vessels can be arteries. The arteries can be selected from the group consisting of is the common carotid, internal carotid, external carotid, middle cerebral, anterior cerebral, posterior cerebral, anterior communicating, posterior communicating, vertebral, basilar, and branches thereof. The data obtained may also include a pulsatility index.
The screening method permits quantitative data regarding the cerebrovascular blood flow of a number of individuals to be obtained. The quantitative data obtained may be collected by the use of ultrasound energy. Further, a Doppler probe can be used to collect the data regarding cerebrovascular health status.
The screening method treatment applied can include at least one treatment selected from the group consisting of administering a drug, conducting a procedure, and carrying out a therapy.
When the treatment selected is administration of a drug, the drug or substance can be a vasoactive drug, or a drug suspected of having vascular activity.
The screening method for adverse effects of a treatment on a vessel as described above may be applied both before and after administration of the treatment.
The screening method for adverse effects of a treatment on a vessel as described above may be applied on individuals suspected of having or actually having a vascular disease or a condition that affects vascular function.
The present invention comprises measurements of parameters of vascular function. Specifically, the present invention uses energy including, but not limited to, sound energy and any form of electromagnetic energy, to determine the rate of movement of cells through vessels. While not wanting to be bound by the following statement, it is believed that red blood cells account for the majority of cells detected with this technique. In a preferred embodiment, ultrasound energy is utilized.
According to the present invention, a sample volume of red blood cells is measured utilizing sound energy. Because not all blood cells in the sample volume are moving at the same speed, a range or spectrum of Doppler shifted frequencies are reflected back to the probe. Thus, the signal from the probe may be converted to digital form by an analog-to-digital converter, with the spectral content of the sampled Doppler signal then calculated by computer or digital signal processor using a fast Fourier transform method. This processing method produces a velocity profile of the blood flow, which varies over the period of a heartbeat. The process is repeated to produce a beat-to-beat flow pattern, or sonogram, on a video display. The instrument can be configured to analyze multiple separate frequency ranges within the spectrum of Doppler signals. Color coding may be used to show the intensity of the signal at different points on the spectral line. The intensity of the signal represents the proportion of blood cells flowing within that particular velocity range. The information displayed on the video screen can be used by a trained observer to determine blood flow characteristics at particular positions within the brain of the individual being tested, and can be used to detect anomalies in that blood flow such as the presence of a blockage or restriction, or the passage of an embolus through the artery, which introduces a transient distortion of the displayed information. The instrument can also include a processing option that provides a maximum frequency follower or envelope curve displayed on the video screen as the white outline of the flow spectrum.
In another preferred embodiment, coherent light in the form of lasers may be employed. In yet another embodiment, infrared or ultraviolet radiation may be employed.
In one preferred embodiment, the system and method of the present invention permits a determination of vascular health based on an analysis of two blood flow parameters, mean flow velocity and systolic acceleration.
Earlier studies have analyzed how blood velocity correlates with blood flow to the brain. Flow is a concept different from velocity; flow is the quantity per unit time delivered to a certain region of the brain. This is partially dependent on velocity. Accordingly, the earlier studies demonstrate a one-to-one relationship between flow and velocity. Therefore, mean flow velocity is a very good indicator of cerebral blood flow. Thus, conventionally, this theory has been relied upon to determine blood flow to the brain. There is a second calculated number called the pulsatility index, which is the resistance of blood flow downstream, which others have also measured. Still, there is a need to examine any combination of flow parameters to assess vascular health or auto-regulation.
In a more preferred embodiment of the present invention, transcranial Doppler is used to obtain the velocity measurements described above. Application of a selected form of energy to cells within the vessels permits a calculation of the flow rate of the cells within the vessels. By measuring specific parameters involved in the flow of cells through vessels, a data analysis may be performed.
One parameter of relevance to the present invention is mean blood flow velocity (Vm) The value of this parameter is given by the equation:       V    m    =                              V          s                -                  V          d                    3        +          V      d      
where
Vs=peak systolic velocity, and
Vd=end diastolic velocity.
A second parameter of relevance to the present invention is the pulsatility index (Pi). The value of this parameter is given by the equation:       P    i    =                    V        s            -              V        d                    V      m      
where
Vm=mean blood flow velocity
Vs=peak systolic velocity and
Vd=end diastolic velocity.
Another parameter of relevance to the present invention is systolic acceleration. This variable is determined by measuring the flow velocity at the end of diastole, measuring the flow velocity at peak systole, and then dividing the difference between these measures by the length of time between the end of diastole and the time of peak systolic velocity. This is an index of systolic acceleration. The value of this parameter is given by the equation:   A  =                    V        s            -              V        d                            t        s            -              t        d            
where
ts=time at Vs and td=time at Vd 
Vs=peak systolic velocity and
Vd=end diastolic velocity.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a characteristic signature for each vessel is defined by plotting the systolic acceleration against the mean flow velocity. With mean flow velocity plotted on the y-axis and systolic acceleration plotted on the x-axis, a vessel may be represented as a point on this graph.
The present invention reveals that vessels are in a state of normal auto-regulation when their vascular state values fall within the auto-regulating regions of the above-described graph. A point on the graph represents a vascular state of a vessel. It has also been determined that when the value for an individual vessel falls within other regions of the graph outside the zone of auto-regulation, serious problems have either occurred or may be ongoing. Accordingly, the present invention permits not only a determination of the location of each individual vessel on such a graph, but also provides insight into the vascular health of a vessel in view of its deviation in distance and/or direction from what may be considered within the normal range of such vessels.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, another characteristic signature for each vessel is defined by plotting the systolic acceleration relative to the mean flow velocity and the pulsatility index. With mean flow velocity plotted on the y-axis, pulsatility index plotted on the z-axis, and systolic acceleration plotted on the x-axis, a vessel may be represented as a point in this 3-dimensional space.
The present invention further reveals that vessels are in a state of normal auto-regulation when their values fall in certain regions of this 3-dimensional space. The 3-dimensional plot provides a characteristic shape representing a cluster of points, wherein each point represents the centroid from an individual""s specific vessel. It has further been determined that when the value for an individual vessel falls in other regions of the 3-dimensional space outside the zone of auto-regulation, serious problems have either occurred or may be ongoing. Accordingly, the present invention permits not only a determination of the location of each individual vessel on such a graph, but also provides insight into the vascular health of a vessel in view of its deviation, either in distance and/or direction, from what may be considered within the normal range of such vessels.
By means of the present invention, it has been determined that each cerebral vessel has a characteristic state and signature represented in a 3-dimensional graph. The characteristic state and signature for one vessel of an individual can be represented as a point in the vascular state diagram, and the characteristic states and signatures for a population of the same vessel type can be represented by a set of points described as a mathematical centroid. This value for the centroid is obtained through those analyses described above. The present invention reveals that individual vessels, especially individual cerebral vessels, display a clustering of points in 3-dimensional space that defines a shape.
It is to be understood that other variables may be employed in addition to systolic acceleration, mean flow velocity, and pulsatility index to provide additional information concerning specific vessels. When additional variables are employed, the data may then be plotted in a 4-dimensional or more dimensional space. Analysis of a specific centroid value for a vessel from an individual, in terms of its distance from the mean value for centroids for the same named vessel taken from other individuals, provides a basis for assessing the significance of differences between normal and abnormal vessels and enables predictions of abnormality. Accordingly, the present invention is not limited to 3-dimensional space. Further, individual vessels may be represented in n-dimensional space, wherein each dimension may be a relevant clinical parameter. For example, additional dimensions or variables may include, but are not limited to, age, clinical history or prior stroke, risk factors such as obesity, smoking, alcohol consumption, caffeine consumption, hypertension, closed head injury, history of migraine headaches, vasculitis, TIAs, prior intracranial trauma, increased intracranial pressure, history of drug abuse, steroid administration including estrogen and/or progesterone, lipid deposition, hyperlipidemia, parathyroid disease, abnormal electrolyte levels, adrenal cortical disease, atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, calcification, diabetes, renal disease, prior administration of therapeutic agents with vascular effects, prior administration of therapeutic agents with effects on the release or reuptake of norepinephine at postganglionic sympathetic nerve endings, prior administration of therapeutic agents with effects on the release or reuptake of acetylcholine at postganglionic parasympathetic nerve endings, vascular denervation, shock, electrolyte levels, pH, PO2, pCO2, or any combination thereof.
The present invention permits analysis of all the vessels of an individual. These analytical methods provide an index of the vascular health of the individuals, especially the compliance of individual vessels. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention permits analysis of a vessel""s ability to auto-regulate. Both arteries and veins may be analyzed with the system and method of the present invention. Regarding arteries, both cerebral and non-cerebral vessels may be analyzed. For example, the common carotid, internal carotid artery, external carotid artery and other extracranial arteries may be evaluated. Further, analysis of the cerebral vessels of an individual can be performed with the system and method of the present invention, including the vessels contributing to the great arterial circle and their primary branches. The present invention further permits analysis of individual cerebral vessels from individuals in different groups, for example, groups within specific age ranges or at specific ages, groups considered healthy, groups which may fall into a clinically defined group, such as diabetics, groups of individuals who share common risk factors such as obesity, groups of individuals exposed to similar substances, such as nicotine, or pharmaceuticals, such as beta blockers.
The present invention includes a system having the capability for a variety of communication mechanisms such as access to the Internet that provides accurate prediction of the future occurrence of vascular disease, vascular disease diagnosis, determination of the severity of vascular disease, and/or vascular disease prognosis. The present invention provides one or more highly sophisticated computer-based databases trained to diagnose, prognose, determine the severity of and predict the future occurrence of vascular disease, and provide increased accuracy of diagnosis and prognosis.
The system of the present invention can operate by receiving patient vascular data from another location through a receiver or data receiving means, transmitting the data into a computer or through several computers containing vascular data for that specific vessel or numerous vessels in normal and/or diseased states, comparing the patient""s vascular data to the database to produce one or more results, and transmitting the one or more results, and transmitting the one or more results to another location. The other location may be a computer in a remote location, or other data receiving means.
In one embodiment of an automated decision support system for interpreting the values of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels in assessing the vascular health of an individual according to the present invention, at least three different modules are presented, each interactive with the other. These modules include a module for accessing data, a module for interfacing with a user, and module for processing patient data, or reasoning module.
The data access module provides access and storage methods for transcranial Doppler and clinical data inputted by a user, and for inferences from the reasoning engine. This data may be stored by any method known to those skilled in the art, including but not limited to storage on a network server, or storage in a file on a personal computer. The data access module is able to respond to a variety of commands, including but not limited to a command to initialize the module, one to retrieve patient data, a command to save patient data and/or graphs, a command to delete patient data and/or graphs, a command to retrieve a list of patients, and a command to query the database.
The user interface module performs various functions, including but not limited to processing user input to be sent to the data access module, running commands for the reasoning module, querying about patient data for the data access module, and querying about inference results from the reasoning module. The user interface module may further be designed to display patient data for at least one patient received from the data access module and concept instances received from the reasoning module. The user interface module can also be designed to display clinical and demographic data for a patient, raw transcranial Doppler velocimetry data, and an analysis of a patient""s hemodynamic state. The analysis of the patient""s hemodynamic state includes, but is not limited to the condition of each artery, any global conditions detected, and an assessment of the patient""s risk for stroke. The user interface preferably provides a user the ability to drill down from a patient""s assessment of the risk for stroke in order to determine how conclusions were reached.
The reasoning interface module performs various functions, including but not limited to accepting commands to process patient data for inferred concepts, searching for instances of particular concepts or evidence of a given concept instance in a concept graph, and saving the concept graph or loading an old concept graph. The reasoning interface can be further broken down into at least two other modules an analysis module for performing analysis of the data inputted, including but not limited to any user input, saved concepts and/or data, clinical data, and transcranial Doppler data; and an interface module for hiding the details of the interaction of the analysis module with the other modules. The interface module allows other modules to access data and concept graphs residing in the analysis module without exposure to the analysis interface. Preferably, those files created by the reasoning module are stored by the data access module.
According to the present invention, patient data includes all data derived from transcranial Doppler readings and all clinical data. Preferably, patient data is accessed and stored as a single block of data for each patient, referenced by a unique patient ID.
In one embodiment of the present invention, transcranial Doppler data and clinical data is inputted by a user at the user interface. Once the input has been completed, the user can either save the data to a file for later access, or can immediately analyze the data before saving it. In either instance, patient data is retrieved by the reasoning module from the data access module. Both modules retrieve patient data based on patient ID. Preferably, a user is able to retrieve a list of all patients saved in a file in order to be able to select a particular patient""s data to view, edit, or analyze. Preferably, although not necessary, the set of parameters sent to the data access module includes a user ID.
The analysis module is able to provide one or more classes of service. For example, the module includes methods for commanding the analysis module, including commands for initializing, starting, running and stopping the module. Another class of service provided by the module may include methods for setting and/or retrieving concept attribute values.
As defined by the above described modules, the present invention is able to provide the sequences for an automated decision support system for interpreting the values of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels in assessing the vascular health of an individual. These sequences include but are not limited to saving patient data, analyzing patient data, loading an analysis to an analysis page, and retrieving evidence from a concept graph.
By means of the above described modules, the present invention is able to provide the software design for an automated decision support system for interpreting the values of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels in assessing the vascular health of an individual.
With the use of the above described modules, the present invention is able to provide the use cases for an operational prototype for an automated decision support system for interpreting the values of various parameters of blood flow in one or more vessels in assessing the vascular health of an individual. These use cases, or user interface commands, include but are not limited to entering new patient data, loading existing patient data, viewing clinical data, viewing transcranial Doppler velocimetry, analyzing patient data, viewing analyses, and gathering the evidence behind an analysis.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a process by which the vascular health assessment can be carried out remotely, allowing for interrogation of a patient""s vascular health at one location, while processing the patient""s data information obtained by ultrasound measurements of the cerebral vascular health state from various flow parameters is done at another location. This process is preferably managed in a stepwise fashion using a decision matrix developed to obtain the appropriate data set given the patient""s particular situation at the time. Therefore, the process can be remotely managed and the data can be remotely processed.
For example, a technician or physician would assist a patient by applying to the patient""s head an appropriate device that would obtain the necessary transcranial Doppler data, or alternatively, a probe would be placed at appropriate windows on the skull to obtain the Doppler data. The vascular health data would then be collected and transmitted to another device that would perform the vascular health assessment. The data would then be processed and an interpretation generated, as well as potential recommendations for additional measurements. The assessment process itself could be done one test at a time in batch mode, or it could be done continuously on an online system. The interpretation and potential recommendations can then be relayed to another location, this location can be any of several choices, including the location of the patient, the location of the health care provider, or the location where the diagnosis will be communicated.
In executing the analysis, the analyst, e.g., a computer or assessor, would perform the analysis and, preferably, do a comparison to a reference population. The reference population could be the group of patients evaluated that day or it could be the population that is appropriate in some other respect. In any case, it is important to consider the reference population and to have a current data set on the reference population because the predictive value would be affected by the underlying prevalence of individuals in that particular reference group.
It will be appreciated that the transmission of the vascular health information from the measurement device to the vascular health assessor and the transmission of the interpretation of vascular health to a communication location can be accomplished through a variety of communication links, including, modem, cable modem, DSL, T1, and wireless transmission. The transmissions could be batch or continuous.
It will be appreciated that in a client-server informatics embodiment, some assessment functions might reside on the client side while others would reside on the server side, the ratio of what is placed on each being a function of optimal bandwidth, computer speed and memory. Other considerations include remote transmission of the data, either in stepwise manner or in a batch mode, through a computational device attached to the ultrasound probe.
The present invention further includes a system, combined with access to the Internet and other communication mechanisms, that provides substantially accurate prediction of the future occurrence of vascular disease, vascular disease diagnosis, determination of the severity of vascular disease, and/or vascular disease prognosis. The present invention further provides one or more highly sophisticated computer-based databases trained to interrogate, diagnose, prognose, determine the severity of and predict the future occurrence of vascular disease, and provide increased accuracy of diagnosis and prognosis. The present invention also provides a sensitive tool to assess subtle differences in flow characteristics following exposure to substances such as drugs in a clinical environment.
The present invention may also be combined with a file system, such as an electronic file system, so that the individual patient""s vascular data file, the results from the analysis of vascular flow characteristics, may be stored in the patient file. In this manner, the health care provider or patient may have rapid access to information in the patient file. Changes in vascular health since previous visits to the health care provider may be determined quickly, thereby indicating whether vascular disease progression has changed or, if recommended, interventional strategies or therapeutics are effective. The present invention also provides physicians with the ability to rapidly advise patients concerning recommended additional diagnostic testing and available treatment options following receipt of information from the computer-based database about the prediction of the future occurrence of vascular disease, disease diagnosis, determination of the severity of vascular disease, and/or vascular disease prognosis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method for assessing vascular health.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a method for routine evaluation of cerebral vascular health.
Yet another object of the present invention is to evaluate the vascular health of individuals at risk for disease.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for monitoring patients who have experienced a vascular problem, such as stroke.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for evaluating the response of vessels to treatment(s), including conducting procedures, carrying out therapies, and administering substances.
A specific object of the present invention is to evaluate the vascular response to substances in individuals at risk of cerebral vascular pathology.
Yet another object of the present invention is to evaluate the vascular response to treatment(s), including conducting procedures, carrying out therapies, and administering drugs which may be used in a therapeutic manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ongoing evaluation of the vascular health of patients following stroke, closed head injury, contra coup lesions, blunt force trauma, transient ischemic attacks, migraine, intracranial bleeding, arteritis, hydrocephalus, syncope, sympathectomy, postural hypotension, carotid sinus irritability, hypovolemia, reduced cardiac output, cardiac arrhythmias, anxiety attacks, hysterical fainting, hypoxia, sleep apnea, increased intracranial pressure, anemia, altered blood gas levels, hypoglycemia, partial or complete carotid occlusion, atherosclerotic thrombosis, embolic infarction, carotid endarterectomy, oral contraceptives, hormone replacement therapy, drug therapy, treatment with blood thinners including coumadin, warfarin, and antiplatelet drugs, treatment with excitatory amino acid antagonists, brain edema, arterial amyloidosis, aneurysm, ruptured aneurysm, arteriovenous malformations, or any other conditions which may affect cerebral vessels. In addition, changes in vascular flow following aneurysm rupture can also be monitored.
It is another object of the present invention to evaluate drugs or other substances suspected to have vascular activity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to evaluate drugs with suspected vascular activity in individuals known to be at risk of vascular disease.
Another object of the present invention is to evaluate substances, such as drugs, suspected of having vascular activity in individuals following stroke.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a non-invasive method to evaluate substances, such as drugs, suspected of have vascular activity in individuals with no apparent vascular problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-invasive method to evaluate different dosages of substances, such as drugs, suspected of have vascular activity in individuals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-invasive method to evaluate different combinations of substances, such as drugs, suspected of have vascular activity in individuals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a non-invasive method to evaluate different combinations of selected dosages of substances, such as drugs, suspected of have vascular activity in individuals.
A further object of the present invention is to evaluate the vascular health of specific vessels or vascular beds following vascular insult in another region of the cerebral vasculature. In this manner, the capacity of other vessels to properly auto-regulate and distribute collateral blood flow may be assessed.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is not invasive.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is rapid and inexpensive to perform.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the characteristics of each cerebral vessel may be established as a baseline in order to monitor the vascular health of the individual over time, especially during routine physical examination, following a vascular insult or injury, or exposure to drugs.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that analysis of individual vessels and their deviation from a normal value for a corresponding vessel in another individual may indicate specific medical conditions. Treatment of those medical conditions may then be evaluated with the present invention to determine whether the treatment was effective on the specific vessel being evaluated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for efficient delivery of information concerning the vascular health of an individual.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system which health care providers can utilize to provide more precise and accurate prediction of the future occurrence of vascular disease, diagnosis of vascular disease, determination of the severity of vascular disease and prognosis of vascular disease.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system which health care providers can utilize to provide more precise and accurate prediction, diagnosis and prognosis of vascular diseases, and associated treatment options, such diseases including, but not limited to, cerebrovascular disease.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a computer-based database that may receive vascular flow data from an input device, interpret the vascular flow data in view of existing data for the same vessel or vessels in normal or disease states, produce a value(s) that provides useful information concerning vascular health and then optionally transmit the information to another location.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system that delivers to the health care provider a complete patient report within a short time interval.
It is another object of the present invention to provide point-of-care analytical capabilities linked through communication means to local or remote computers containing a computer-based database that may receive vascular flow data from an input device, interpret the vascular flow data in view of existing data for the same vessel or vessels in normal or disease states, produce a value that provides useful information concerning vascular health, and then optionally transmit the information to another location. Such output values may be transmitted to a variety of locations including the point-of-care in the health care provider""s office that transmitted results from the point-of-care flow measuring device. The present invention provides accurate, efficient and complete information to health care providers using in order to enhance affordable and quality health care delivery to patients.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments.